The problem to overcome is the inadequate performance of existing windshield visors for vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, boats, aircraft and all other vehicles which use windshield visors. In conditions of extreme glare or brightness, conventional existing visors cannot safely cover enough of the vehicle operator's or passenger's field of vision to provide adequate assistance. Also, depending upon the direction of travel, and the sun's location, a vehicle operator or passenger can be subjected to extreme glare from the hood of a car or truck, or from the portion of a boat deck extending fore of the windshield. Extreme glare or brightness can also be caused by the reflection of the sun off the roadway, waterway, or runway on which the vehicle is traveling. Also, vehicle operators and passengers can encounter conditions of extreme glare or brightness when looking at traffic signals or signs which are in a direct line of sight with the sun. Conventional windshield visors cannot safely be used by a vehicle operator or passenger to compensate for these types of glare or brightness.
An additional use of windshield visors is to protect the eyes of vehicle operators and passengers from dryness and foreign particulate material when operating a windshield defrost/defog fan. This is particularly important for vehicle operators who wear contacts. As compared to conventional visors, the new visor provides substantial additional protection for vehicle operators by acting as an interior "windshield," protecting the vehicle operator from the defrost/defog fan's airflow.
A further use of the new visor is to provide vehicle operators and passengers with a retractable mirror for existing windshield visors which do not provide mirrors.